Nightmare
by Soot
Summary: Carlos Ramirez is one of the wardens stationed at a training camp for young wizards when the camp is attacked.


Title: Nightmares

Title: Nightmare

Summary: Carlos Ramirez is one of the wardens stationed at a training camp for young wizards when the camp is attacked by the Red Court.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything like plots and characters. Wish I did though, because then I would have stuck closer to the books when the TV series was made (how dare they miss out important key characters like Thomas and Carlos – sorry … rant. Apologies).

A/N: _this was just something that I came up with whilst daydreaming when I was supposed to be doing something else. I hope you enjoy!_

_Another thing, it isn't linked in anyway to one of my other stories. If I do, I'd be sure to let you know. _

I wonder if Harry will mind me christening this place Camp Kaboom the Second?

I don't think he'll mind, and if he does, then he should have laid claim to it and not have left it open to debate.

New Warden/Wizard training camp, new location, new trainees; what could go wrong?

Plenty.

I haven't got many friends among the Wardens stationed at the camp, but that doesn't stop me shooting my mouth off at them. You would think by now they would know better and not provoke me into opening my big mouth in the first place.

You can all be forgiven for that assumption.

Being the youngest Warden at the camp comes with responsibility, a huge amount, and strangely enough it isn't paperwork I get given to deal with. Instead I have the students come to me with their problems because I'm the closest one to their age that staffs the place. Besides that, Morgan isn't exactly Mr. Sensitive!

I get problems ranging from misplaced possessions to 'my boyfriend kissed my best friend and I want to know if making all her hair fall out is alright with you Warden Ramirez.'

Does it sound alright to you?

But I have it better than Morgan; he has to fill in the holes that the trainees make so we can use the same ground again the next day. Harry was right; he can be a miserable git!

But the fact I often fail to mention is that he also gets a hard time from the other wardens, if not worse than what I have to put up with. If I got to choose who I could fight next to out of that bunch, I wouldn't pick any of them and take my chances with just Morgan; and Harry if he was at hand.

Besides, all the students are nice enough, even if ninety-nine percent of the Warden's who staff the place (other than me) aren't. Not one of the students has pranked me yet, or Morgan for that matter, but the same can not be said for the other Wardens. The older and stricter they are, the more they seem to get targeted. I was told (not very nicely I might as well add) to find out who the culprits were of the random pranks, and of course I did being as amazing and gifted as I am, but I didn't rat them in. We reached an agreement instead. No more pranks on each other or any of the Wardens and I would try to get the Wardens to ease up on them.

I tried, and tried, and tried. I got screamed at, shouted at and ranted at and one threatened to boot my ass out of the camp if I didn't stop playing politics. Politics? When did I try to start a democracy on the subject!

I eventually got the result I was after by being given more classes to teach as a form of punishment for interfering. Other than me and Morgan, no other Wardens present inside the camp were American. Handy considering all the students were American. Its not that I have a problem with other nationality Wardens teaching, it's just their accents; I can barely understand them myself.

It just makes getting told off just that bit more fun. I've had to cover my mouth with my hand in the past to hide a smirk because a French man who's English was a third or fourth subject (the bloke learned English not American, but the two are practically the same anyway) decided to give me a verbal lashing. The accent along side of the wrong words was a match made in comedy heaven.

Perhaps I'm accepted by the trainees on the basis of that I get yelled at as much as they do. I also wonder if what Harry says about me being the poster boy for these wizards is true. I'd laugh if it was!

Two weeks passed without a major incident (if you consider all the students rebelling and staging a sit in and a hunger strike all in one as not a major incident). Many things went bang and many more things went boom; there was the occasional crunch and splat too, but that's not important. What was important was that the camp was living up to its name, which again, had been quite popular among the students but not among the Wardens who ran it.

They could sit on it for all I cared, and I really wish they all would get a sense of humour.

(Besides, what are all these other wardens from other nations doing here? Can their country afford to lone them out for months at a time? It's like they have more Wardens in those countries than they have oxygen in the air).

But like I said, we made it past week two, but we didn't make it past week three.

Some one … yet again … tipped off the Red Court about our location. This traitor had better hope he doesn't slip up, because if he does, I know damn well where _**my**_ blasting rod's going.

The day started out as normal as every other day at the camp. The sun was boiling, the students were tired and I missed my fifth meal in a row. Lucky for me that Morgan had noticed that morning and managed to get me a sandwich from somewhere. I think the other Wardens were consciously making me miss meals, trying to make me break and have to leave, but if they were and then gloating about it, then they were gloating a little too loud because it was being noticed.

I missed lunch – surprise surprise – to have Morgan approach me and give me two large apples and three of the students to give me a bar of chocolate, a pack of ready salted crisps and a bottle of water which I learnt later they had stolen. But hey, I wasn't complaining, I was starving.

I was sat down in the shade of a bolder resting as well as eating and watching the class being taught when one of my all time favourite Wardens came marching over, his face looking like thunder.

"Ramirez!"

This isn't going to be good.

"Stand up when I'm talking to you!"

Fucking hell, he's making me move now. Who does he think he is? My mother?

"Explain yourself."

_What_? "Pardon?" I think I'll start off polite, can't hurt.

"You know what!" He bellowed at me. He went face to face with me, our noses almost touching. I could smell his breath which stank of fish and I had to mentally clamp my mouth shut from making a crack at it. Now was not the best place to recommend a dental check up and mouth wash to him. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

The class stopped and looked at us. I wasn't too conscious about it, heck; I'm use to being centre of attention, at times when I don't get enough of it I crave it. I was taking the fact that they were trying to make me flustered though personally.

"Excuse me," I said nice and quietly to him so no one could hear us, "What is the problem?"

"My problem," He fumed at me and I was finding it harder to keep the mental clamp on my mouth in place, "is that my sleeping quarters has been broken into and searched. You did it didn't you!"

"No." I shook my head at this accusation. It actually came as quite a shock. No one had ever accused me of breaking and entering before.

"DON'T LIE BOY! YOU BROKE IN TO MY SLEEPING QUATRERS! ADMIT IT."

"I won't admit to something I haven't done." The mental clamp gave way. "How about you go tell someone who doesn't think you deserve it though because I couldn't give a rat's ass about what happens to you and your possessions personally."

Shit!

"Well, if that's how you feel, I want you gone, and I will write a letter personally to the Merlin about your disgraced dismissal." He snickered at me. "You won't be Regional Commander for much longer."

Screams erupted from the class while panicked shouts came from the Wardens who had been teaching them. I looked around the side of the Warden blocking my view (he did make a better door than a window) and saw Red Court Vampires charging the camp.

I moved from between the boulder and him and drew my blasting rod. I was quite glad all of a sudden that I went around fully armed all the time now. After the first camp was attacked, I was now rarely ever without a weapon when I was stationed at one. Everyone called me paranoid, but now I was glad I was packing because the group charging us wasn't exactly small.

The Warden who moments before had me trapped between himself and a bolder turned, saw the vampires, and ran back towards the camp leaving me and the students in his dust.

Man, he could run fast!

Instincts suddenly kicked in and I bellowed at the students to get back to the camp. Morgan appeared next to me ready for battle. He, much like myself, had been packing since he first stepped foot in the camp, ready for such an event.

This type of thing wasn't new on us now. It was just getting annoying.

We stood and watched for no more than ten seconds how the group of vampires were behaving, trying to see if we could spot any patterns in their movements that we could use to predict a future move. Nothing distinguishing stood out to any of us. Some of the students were still outside the camp perimeter so Morgan and I subconsciously made the decision to hold them off as long as possible and fall back when we could. From what I could see the group wasn't getting any bigger, but that kind of thing can change in a few moments.

I flashed my fighters grin and positioned myself ready for a fight. (It's a good job no ladies were watching, they would have passed out at how good looking and strong I was at that particular time, and brave, can't forget brave; the ladies love a brave young man).

Emotion like fear and rage fuels magic if it can be channelled right, and at this particular moment, rage and fear surged through me. I was furious that someone had tipped of the location of the training camp again to the Red Court, but I feared the Red Court vampires getting past us and to the students who, granted could make a large kaboom with uncontrolled magic, but still really couldn't defend themselves.

How dare they attack a camp full of defenceless students!

I channelled my energy into my blasting rod and my glove on the opposite hand and got ready to throw up my shield. I wanted them as close as possible to it so it would make more of an impact on them. The element of surprise, I fucking love it. It's in my top ten best things since sliced bread countdown!

The vampires were running fast towards us and the only way to get to the camp was through us. The closest vampires raised their weapons which were guns of various makes and descriptions and fired at them at us. I threw up my shield which turned the bullets into the equivalent of small sand partials and yelled, "Yeah, that's how the big boys rock & roll!"

I think I'm picking up some of Harry's bad habits, but then again when was I one for keeping my mouth shut.

They didn't take the remark well though. In fact, they took it rather personally. They all screamed and howled because neither Morgan nor I got hit by the bullets they had fired at us.

I took my shield down knowing that it was a drain on my energy and I wanted to preserve as much as possible as long as possible. I didn't intend on dying at that time; I was always a fan of the idea of living to see tomorrow.

The vampires were upon us faster than anyone could have imagined, guessed or care to have thought. Morgan had his sword out and was cutting down vampires as they tried to get passed him. I myself at that time favoured my gun. It's a mortal weapon that packs quite a kick, especially since Harry recommended a new type of ammunition to me for it.

My gun belched orange flames and some form of white shrapnel visible to the human eye which knocked down all the vampires hit by them. I used up all the ammunition in the chambers of the gun and with no time to reload I switched from my gun to using my bizarre looking glove I like to wear in my battles.

I muttered a few syllables beneath my breath and unleashed a whole world of hurt on the vampires closest to me. I hurled bolts after bolts of green light at the vampires, not for one second being satisfied with leaving them with just one or two gaping holes in them. I latched on to how much I hated them, how much I feared they would get past us and kill the students, and this gave me the energy to keep producing more and more green bolts to chuck at them. One vampire tried for me from the side and I spun myself around and met him head on, putting one of my green bolts through his head, taking the top three quarters off. The vampire fell like a rag doll to the floor but I wasn't that bothered; I was more concerned with the ones still charging me.

Even though the group wasn't massive, it wasn't small either. Both Morgan and I started to fall back a foot step at a time. We remained firmly situated between the advancing vampires and the camp. I didn't risk a look over my shoulder to see what was happening in case I was jumped on whilst I wasn't looking. It would have been reassuring to both Morgan and I to see that we were going to get some help fighting the vampire scum of the earth, but I doubt they wanted to join in fighting unless they had too, if not at all.

Meaning we were on our own. If we wanted to walk away from this alive, we had to fight more deadly and dirty than the vampires were.

As we continued to fall back step by step, we could see the dead vampires littering the floor. We didn't deliberately want to look, but we had to because the vampires advancing from behind the ones we had taken down ran or climbed over them depending on how big the piles of bodies of the dead were.

I could feel myself tiring and my rate of fire slowing. It wasn't a serious problem yet, but it soon would become one. I needed to get more raw emotions to fuel my magic, some more rage to make me angry which would easily fuel my magic. That was when shouts were coming from behind us but were not aimed at us. It was the students yelling at the other Wardens to help us fight. The rage filled me that they would leave their own to die by the hands of the Red Court and I was able to redouble my efforts.

But I notice that physically I was wearing out faster than I could inflict the damage on the enemy.

I started to feel light headed as I put more green bolts through vampire after vampire leaving them either dead or missing limbs. I got a small window of opportunity to reload my gun, which I did to give my magic a break. A group of six or seven vampires were taking on Morgan at once trying to cut him off from me. I flung a green bolt bigger than anything I had thrown so far at the group at their feet. It created a large pit of frictionless dirt and they all fell in it because of their own impatience to kill Morgan. They snarled, hissed and cursed as they fought to get out of it, which gave Morgan the opportunity to deal with them without mercy.

I turned back to my own problems. Because I had helped out Morgan, it had allowed two groups of four vampires to get into attack positions. While one group ran at me from the front, another ran at me from the side. Luckily there weren't many vampires left now, so I wasn't too worried about getting jumped from another direction during this attack. My gun took down the group to the side of me while my other hand began to tingle with magic being sent to it. I put another green bolt in the ground in front of them, but they had witnessed what had happened previously and jumped clean over it.

But that's what I wanted.

As they jumped over the pit, I fired more green bolts at them, tearing them apart in the air, blood and flesh erupting from where my magic had connected with their bodies.

I took down the whole group doing this, and with no more vampires in front of me and Morgan dealing with the last two, I spun on my heels and faced the camp and much to my horror one had managed to slip past us and was running directly towards the students.

Where were the other wardens?

They've done a vanishing act, that's what!

I went chasing after the vampire that had gotten past me. I was covered in blood that wasn't my own, I was light headed from flinging all that magic about and I had my adrenaline renew itself because of the new threat, so my legs and hands were trembling.

I raced as fast as I could behind him. I managed to catch up just before he was about to descend and rip one of the students apart. I jumped on its back knocking it to the ground knowing full well that I couldn't have dragged him backwards and away from the students due to his superhuman strength. I screamed for the students to move away as I drew my warden blade and with one swift thrust lodged it in the vampires head. The vampire fell limp beneath me for which I was grateful.

I reclaimed my blade, stood up and sent what I hoped to be my final green bolt of the day into its chest, leaving a large hole where there had been lungs, bone and a heart previously.

I looked over my shoulder to see Morgan running the short distance back to camp. No vampires were following him but I still kept what magic I had left ready just in case of another surprise attack.

With my head spinning I did the only thing I could think off. I grinned furiously and said, "Class, vampires do not honour the supernatural pecking code. They are always being hurt by us wizards!" That got both I and Morgan who had finally got back to camp a round of applause with whistles and shouts of appreciation. "Thank you, thank you! We're here all week. Love you all! You have all been great!"

And with that my ass met the ground, but my grin stayed in place. Two of the students rushed forward to help me but I waved them off, so instead of helping me back up which they had intended to do, they sat next to me, one on either side and started asking me how I fought like that. A little ego boost now and again never hurt anyone.

"How did you do that Warden Ramirez? I mean those green bolts of lightning. Now they were cool!" The young lad sat on my right asked. I had come to know him as David and he was the second in command of the group of students after the ringleader. I found out he was the one who organised the toilet paper sabotage of two of the Warden's beds. Heck, I was proud of him for it, and he had saved me a job that night.

"Yeah, tell us Warden Ramirez. I want to be able to fight like that!" said Paul sat on my left who was best friends with David.

Kids run in groups; it's a well known fact, and I wasn't arguing against it. In this conflict I was ready to endorse large numbers of students grouping together.

My head had stopped spinning as much as it was and I was able to regain my feet. Just needed a minute sit down; a cup of coffee and a chocolate muffin would have been great too but I wasn't pushing my luck.

"I think we have overstayed our welcome." I said turning to Morgan. "I think its time to leave while the getting's good."

"Same here. You get the students sorted; I'll tell those swine's who run this place we're leaving."

"Fair enough, good luck with that." I nodded at him and he turned and walked away. I turned back to the students who desperately wanted to quiz me on what they just saw. Heck, no one was bothered I had just executed a vampire in front of them. I shouldn't have but if I didn't take him out, he would have taken me out. All's fair in love and war I'm afraid. If anything, the students found it all the more impressive.

"Come on then kids, get yourselves packed, you're going for a trek through the Nevernever with Cousin Ramirez!" They all dispersed and appeared back inside five minutes which was cutting it a little close in my opinion. During the five minutes they had been packing, the reality of what was intended to have happened sunk in and when I saw them again they all looked grim and ashen.

Morgan reappeared not looking happy. When I looked past him I saw three of the other Wardens marching with a sense of purpose, like they had just achieved something.

"Morgan what happened?" I asked in a whisper.

"They don't want us to leave." He growled back, the tone though wasn't aimed at me.

"Great. If they threaten to write one more letter about anything I'm going to put my foot up their backsides." I must have said that a little louder that I had thought because a few snickers and giggles went through the group of students waiting to be told what to do next. I don't regret it though; they all looked a little better for the quiet laugh.

"Warden Morgan, Warden Ramirez, what is the meaning of this, evacuating the camp without a council agreed reason?" the Head Warden said. I think his name was Barry or something. But I really didn't care and at that moment, I was the furthest away from caring I had ever been.

"We are getting the students to safety." I commented back dryly. "We were just attacked by Red Court vampires; I think that's reason enough to get the hell out of here before they send more to finish the job."

"Warden Ramirez, that is enough from you and your mouth!" Barry what's his name yelled at me.

Morgan looked as though he was going to murder them. "And where were you and your cronies when we were attacked?"

"Hiding I should think, probably beneath their beds with their heads in the ground." I answered, my words heated.

"You are not Wardens. Wardens would never behave in such a way." Morgan growled.

"I am not allowing you to leave." Barry what's his name said, and folded his arms across his chest in the gesture that he wasn't about to change his mind.

Fuck, like I cared what he thought; I had to get the students to safety first then deal with the pompous asses that ran this place second.

"Alright, listen up here short in the ass; I am invoking my powers as a Warden and as a Regional Commander. Let these students pass and once this is over you can yell at me all you want, but right now you are stood between these students and their rights to be given a safe secure location."

Morgan lent in and went nose to nose with him. "You heard him, move."

There was a high pitched scream from behind us and everyone spun around to look in the direction it had come from. We were horrified to see a fresh, bigger group of Red Court vampires running at the camp. They ran over the dead from the first battle and kept on coming.

"Open the gate Morgan and get them inside." I said channelling my rage at the other Wardens into my blasting rod and my glove. "I'll give you as much time as possible." Morgan nodded and opened the gateway and started to get the students into the Nevernever. I opened up fire on the closest vampires ripping holes through them. I stood back and took a more tactful approach and stuck the dirt again with my green bolts creating more of my home made quicksand sandpits. At least fifteen vampires went down with that strategy, but I couldn't use it again now with this group, they weren't particularly smart, but they did learn the occasional thing.

The vampires got across the perimeters of the camp (which weren't all that impressive) and that was when I had the sickening realisation that it wasn't the only angle we were being attacked from. Shots were being fired in all directions, mainly from the vampires, and I didn't have to imagine who they had found to shoot at. I spun around to see the last of the students going through the gateway when Morgan bellowed, "Ramirez!" I took down the closest vampire in front of me with my two burst from my gun and scooted inside the gateway. Once I was in Morgan closed it behind us.

I landed on my back when a pain shot through my arm with a damp sticky feeling. I dropped my blasting rod to rub it, only for my hand to come away covered in blood. It dawned on me in those few seconds I had been shot.

"The bastard shot me." I said in disbelief getting back to my feet. "The bloody bastard shot me." It still wasn't sinking in but I put it to the back of my mind when I turned to Morgan. "Who's leading?"

"I will." He said and took off the front of the group. Like me he didn't want to stick around long. The vampires have pursued us through the Nevernever before and the last time that had happened it was disastrous. The dead outnumbered the casualties by the end of it.

No one wanted that again.

So while Morgan led, I brought up the rear of the group.

And we got out of the Nevernever in Chicago, at half past one in the morning.

You want to guess who we paid a visit too in the wee hours of that morning?

I wound up at the front of the group to ask Harry for assistance, mainly because he likes me more than Morgan. I stood outside his door of his small basement apartment, and knowing that his wards could turn anyone or anything into sidewalk pancake, I chose to bang my blasting rod off the ground and shout his name instead. It woke a few neighbours up, but I didn't mind because I got his attention.

"Ramirez? What on earth are you doing here at this time in the day? Don't you know I need my beauty sleep?" Harry moaned opening the door to us.

I grinned at him. "Yes, and your very beautiful for it Harry. Just stay away from the sugar though, it's been proven to make people ugly. Wouldn't want all that good work you've been doing going to waste now would we?" My face took on a serious expression. "Listen Harry, we need a place to keep these kids until someone comes for them and you're the only one we can call on."

"Kids? You telling me another camp got attacked?" Harry said suddenly waking up.

I nodded at him, my grin back. "Yeah, and we kicked butt; must have taken down about seventy or so of them with no students being killed or injured in the process. I call that a success."

"Yeah, and suicidal." Harry grabbing my arm and twisting me around so he could see it better. "You've been shot, dumbass."

Exhaustion suddenly overcame me and I swayed slightly on my feet. "I'm tired Harry; what do you want?"

"I'm not having you begging or passing out on my door step if that's what you're thinking. Everyone in; its going to be crowded but you should all fit." Harry stood to one side inside the door while twenty kids streamed past him along with Morgan. I stood to one side outside the door, making sure no one attacked the students from behind before going into the apartment myself.

"Hey Morgan, there's food and drinks in the kitchen, just dish whatever there is out to the kids, they look half starved." Harry commented before he caught my good arm and stopped me from getting past him. "Common, lets get you cleaned up; you're the worst looking one here."

I didn't protest as Harry dragged me to the bathroom, got my cloak off and started to clean my arm which was covered in dried blood and dirt. I was too tired to argue and I could barely stand. Just shows you what two weeks of little food, one big fight followed by a smaller fight and being shot can do to you. I just sat on the floor my head lolling. I hate to admit it, but I was physically knackered. I could still fight if push came to shove, but inside Harry's apartment there was no fight to be fought so my body screamed at me to sleep.

"You're lucky this time Carlos, the bullet passed right through leaving a trail of blood and flesh; the equivalent of a deep scratch bordering a gouge." Harry said stitching the gouge in my arm up. The pain Harry caused me whilst doing his 'nurse doing routine wound stitching' impression woke me up again.

"That's good news?" I slurred.

"Yeah, a bit higher and a bit further into your arm and that bullet could have passed through your arm and gone into your chest hitting some major arteries, never mind the heart." Harry finished up and packed away the first aid kit.

"Where did you get that first aid kit Harry?" I quizzed him. "I always assumed you didn't have one."

"Murphy gave me it a few months back. She said I needed a little something for emergencies, and now you've showed up, I'm glad she did give me it."

"Harry the comedian." I chuckled. "Don't quit your day job."

"You want some pain killers. It's not the worst you've had by far, but getting rid of some of that pain would benefit you a lot." Harry held out his hand for me to accept to get me back to my feet.

"Yeah, I'll have some if you're offering." I said taking his hand and being hauled back to my feet. I couldn't help but smile, and I wasn't sure what the hell was so funny to warrant a grin being plastered across my face.

Harry grabbed a damp face cloth and started attacking my face with it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I protested leaning back away from him, but since he still had a hold of my hand I wasn't going to get very far. Either Harry is incredibly smart and saw my reaction coming, or he is incredibly lucky.

"You're face is covered in blood, smart ass." He said. "Let me just get the blood off your face before it sets like concrete."

"You've turned into my mother, Harry." I said laughing lightly.

"What? Your dad lets you walk around covered in blood?" Harry shot back sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." I fell silent till he finished.

"God, how many vampires did you take down again?" Questioned Harry. "Great, now your face is clean it doesn't match the rest of you."

"Took down quite a few." I tried to say while yawning, but for the effort it came out sounding foreign.

"Painkillers and sleep for you." Harry told me as he dragged me back into his bedroom. He looked through the bedroom door and into his living room and shook his head. "I'm not dragging you through there. I'll fetch them, you stay here." I nodded in acceptance. He looked out the door again and then back to me. "Morgan looks completely out of place in there. He doesn't know what to do with himself." he commented chuckling and left.

I was laid down on the bed when Harry returned. He brought a large sandwich, a bottle – not a can – a one litre bottle of coke with three glasses, and two mega strength painkillers.

"Hey, wake up sleeping beauty; I've brought you a sandwich, some coke full of sugary goodness and some pain killers to top it all off."

I just moaned at him about talking too loud.

Morgan appeared behind him after I had taken the painkillers and a long drink of the chilled coke. I was so depleted of energy, the coke tasted amazing. Harry was right yet again.

Morgan explained what had happened, and by the way Harry took it, he didn't miss out I was unintentionally missing meals. It didn't matter to me at that time because I was half asleep laid on Harry's bed.

"So that's why he's so tired." Harry said, the last piece of the jigsaw falling in place. "He used the last of his reserves in fighting to defend the students, and I know for a fact pain can be extremely physically exhausting."

"Hey, I can hear you." I grumbled.

"What, can't you take a compliment no more?" Harry asked shaking his head. "Go to sleep Ramirez, you obviously need it and all you're doing is fighting the inevitable. You too Morgan, find somewhere to crash, I'll keep watch tonight." Harry left the room closely followed by Morgan wanting to make sure all the students were alright still.

Why?

Name one supernatural being that can get past Harry Dresden's wards!

None; that's what. Zombies got passed once so I've been told, but that was because an army of them kept charging at them till there were no wards left to go up against. Bit of a cheat if you ask me.

But with Harry's permission to go to sleep on his bed, I figured he won't mind if I go to sleep in it, and if he did I didn't care and he could take it up with me in the morning.

I climbed beneath the covers and I went out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow. By that time the painkillers should have started working so that may have also helped me sleep, but all the same I was asleep before anyone else in the apartment was.

Damn! I was supposed to be the poster boy for those students, what will they be thinking when they find out that I'm asleep. I'm not having them think I'm not invincible.

I'm young, so I'm clinging onto my youthful arrogance. So there!

My last thought before falling asleep though was that I had gotten into Harry's bed without permission and with my clothes still covered in blood.

Oops.

Sorry Harry.

A/N: _finally a Carlos Ramirez story – and I had to write it! My contribution to a great character who doesn't receive much love. (Trying to start a trend – come on, everyone write one and show him how much we care!) _


End file.
